Najarra Townsend
Najarra Townsend is an American actress, singer, and producer. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Townsend portrayed Regina Franklin, a prostitute and meth addict killed by escaped serial killer Thomas Yates, in the Season Twelve episode "Profiling 202". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Profiling 202" (2017) TV episode - Regina Franklin *Feeding Time (2016) as Vicki (short) *The Stylist (2016) as Claire (short) *Wolf Mother (2016) as Zelda Nigel/Wolf Mother *Coffee House Chronicles (2016) as Anna *Breakfast Buddies (2014-2015) as Nicole (7 episodes) *Contracted: Phase II (2015) as Samantha *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) as Seven (video game, English version, voice, credited as Njarra Townsend) *What Now (2015) as Gina *Clean Slate (2015) as Clara (short) *Play Violet for Me (2015) as Violet/Lyla (short) *Damaged Goods (2014) as Rachel *Substance (2014) as Summer (short) *The Toy Soldiers (2014) as Angel *Going to America (2014) as Candy *You or a Loved One (2014) as Lisa *Valentine Surprise (2014) as Gal (short) *Of Silence (2014) as Aimee *Stalker Party Tonight! (2014) as Naomi (short) *Good Mourning, Lucille (2014) as Lucille/Rachel *Criminal (2013) as Escort Model (short) *Geek USA (2013) as Cynthia Knowles *Contracted (2013) as Samantha *Midnight Daisy (2013) as Dana (short) *A Glimpse Inside the Mind of Charles Swan III (2012) as Pretty Nurse (uncredited) *The Master (2012) as Sales Girl (uncredited) *Betty I Am (2012) as Betty *Croquembouche (2012) as Bonnie (short) *The Pretty Boys (2011) as Unknown Character *90210 (2011) as Drunk Girl *Mystery Girl (2011) as Party Girl (uncredited) *CSI: NY (2011) as Patricia Kelly *The Hard Times of RJ Berger (2010-2011) as Bitsy (2 episodes) *Pocket Elephant (2011) as Taylor Fremont (short) *Big Time Rush (2011) as Tia *Dreams Awake (2011) as Sofie Emrys *Per/Versions (2010) as Honey *Strange Angel (2010) as Caitlin *Pincushion (2010) as Jane (short) *Cold Case (2010) as Suzie Hill, 1989 *@urFRENZ (2010) as Madison *Cupid's Arrow (2010) as Sam *Violette (2009) as Dara (short) *2012: Supernova (2009) as Tina (video) *Dawning (2009) as Aurora *The Telling (2009) as Brianna (video, segment "Sorority Sisters") *We Are the Mods (2009) as Jenel *Self-Defense (2009) as Amanda (short) *Lost Tapes (2009) as Nora *Marin Blue (2009) as Marin *Recall (2009) as Anne (short) *Reunion (2008) as Ellen (short) *Boys Briefs 5 (2008) as Megan (segment "Secrets") *Haunted Echoes (2008) as Julie Dander (video) *Electronica 2 (2008) as Eve Chance (short) *Stars and Suns (2008) as Nell (short) *Tru Loved (2008) as Tru *Seven Days (2007) as Addisen (short) *Have Love, Will Travel (2007) as Amy *Rumbero (2007) as Maria (short) *August (2007) as April (short) *Secrets (2007) as Megan (short) *Electronica (2007) as Eve Chance (short) *Desert Road End (2006) as Gilda (short) *At Day's End (2006) as Ashley (short) *The Becoming (2006) as Veronica (short) *Lockdown (2006) as Lisa (short) *Puerto Rican Squirrels (2006) as Jamie (short) *I'll Meet You in Your Womb (2006) as Maggie (short) *Me and You and Everyone We Know (2005) as Rebecca *Don: Plain & Tall (2003) as Andrea *Doggy Fizzle Televizzle (2003) as "Color Me Mine" Girl *The Violent Kind (2002) as Young Riley *Why Can't I Just Be Me? (2002) as Ma (short) *Sarah at Twelve (2002) as Sarah (short) *Menace (2001) as Katey *Maggie Moore (2000) as Playground Girl (short) *S Club 7 in L.A. (2000) as Little Girl 'SOUNDTRACK' *A New Horizon (2011) - Dreams Awake *Whatever (2010) - @unFRENZ *Place (2009) - Marin Blue *Lucky Girl (2008) - Tru Loved *Take A Hit (2007) - Have Love, Will Travel 'PRODUCER' *We Are the Mods (2009) - Co-Producer 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses Category:Stubs